scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
SE-1127 "Arival Day"
Strange Encounter #1127 "Arrival day" Official story On FINALIZED DATE REDACTED a mysterious portal opened in the Caradine system of the ICP. Due to prior events the Mass Alliance's fifth fleet under the command of Grand Admiral Shaun Keys was present and attempted to quarantine the area, but a group of Sangrila breached his quarantine and headed through the portal. Agent Cathren Karliah was dispatched to track this group and see what they found on the other side. On the other side the Sangrila made first contact with the Serpent Empire and were imminently destroyed and agent Karliah attempted to beat them back to the portal and warn them of the impending threat. However Grand Admiral Keys was unwilling to destroy the portal due to the energy contained within it being equal to a super nova and killing an estimated 140 million civilians in the system. Serpent made their first step into the Aetherian sector on FINALIZED DATE REDACTED. During the skirmish that ensued Grand Admiral Shuan Keys was killed and Admiral Ryan Marcus took over the fleet and ordered a withdraw of the fifth back to Caradine station where a Judecen fleet was on standby. The following battle saw a minor victory for the combined MA and Judecen fleet against the initial fleet that traveled through the portal. However a much larger second fleet arrived through the portal and the MA and Judecen forces retreated, Admiral Marcus leaving a trap for the Serpent forces that he estimated to buy them at least half a day of time. However new estimates pin it closer to 3 hours. With this the Serpent war began. Investigation No investigation was ever formally done by OSNI. However the propaganda branch has withheld the data of Serpents Arrival day, authorized by Director B. Presumably this is to avoid blame and being able to easily shift it. Following beginning of the Serpent war Due to the start of the Serpent war all SE operation were suspended and resources reallocated to other branches of OSNI. Edit by Director H: Well I understand the move of resources and reassignment of my division and our resources I will remain at my post to monitor all of the SE's. Even if you do not believe them to be nothing but myths and legends some of us have to ensure that safety and security of the greater Aetherian sector. Addendum Message from Director H of OSNI to Martial lord Amelia and Director A of OSNI Dear Martial Lord Amelia Lindhal and Director A With the closer of the Serpent war I expected operations to return to normal. Yet you and director A have not returned any of my staff or resources. I demand answers and shall not rest till I receive them. Until such time I will lock down all SE files to only be accessible to me and Martial lord (at present time Amelia Lindhal). S''igned Director H'' Message from Martial Lord Amelia to Director H of OSNI Dear Director H Much of the order of the Office of Strategic Naval Intelligence has been disrupted by the events of the Serpent war. I'm afraid that director A has not been in control for some time, instead Director J has been operating as chairmen of the Office. However following recent events regarding the Oblivion device I have obtained information suggesting that Director J was in league with Grand Admiral Harper and have dismissed him from service. You will also find that Director I, head of the SE-013 department, was also dismissed. I have many reformations in mind for the Office of Strategic Naval Intelligence that I hope you will be willing to hear me out on. I'm sure you're primary concern is that of the continuation of the Strange Encounters branch, however I am unable to continue operations for the foreseeable future. Come see me personally for an explanation if you wish to hear the truth of the matter. I'm unwilling to discuss it in anything but person. Meet me in my office on the Shield tower at any time between the hours of 7:00-19:00 standard time. Signed Lord Amelia Lindhal. No farther messages were recorded.